


Pi in the Park

by mandykaysfic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney go to an amusement park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pi in the Park

"Some amusement park, eh?"

"Amusing for some, maybe."

"Come on, Sheppard. You have to admit you're having fun."

"No dodgem cars, no roller coaster, not even a merry-go-round." John paused, to make sure Rodney got the full effect for the final complaint. "No ferris wheel."

'Yes, but there's giant chess, and sudoku. And Rubik's cube races. You're fourth on the leader-board - pretty good for someone who hasn't practiced much." 

"This is a Science Park."

"And science can be amusing. You've got to admit the chemistry hall was fun." 

"C4 explosions are bigger."

"They're not multi-colored, and besides, we're not in danger of losing our lives - nobody's out to get us here."

That was true enough, thought John, and really, the Science Theme Park was fun in its own way, even if it lacked ferris wheels. "They were rather bright," he agreed. "Although I don't think they want us back in there any time soon." With help from John, Rodney had produced a series of rather larger and more colorful explosions than the organizers had intended. "You wanna go race the maze?"

Two players entered the maze, one from either side. They had to make their way to the middle, where they picked up the other person's path to get them to the exit. Less popular than the laser tag team game, where players raced around a large human body as either antigens or antibodies, John and Rodney didn't have to queue. They settled on a suitable wager. By a mere thirty seconds, John found he was responsible for a week's worth of dinners, the restaurants being selected by Rodney.

"Look!" Rodney tugged on John's arm. "Pie. I could eat pie."

"Pie's good," agreed John. 'Pi-some' offered twenty-two assorted pies on its menu.

"It doesn't count as one of the dinners." 

John laughed and nodded his agreement.

"Three point one four flavors in every pie," called the spruiker.

"You can't have point one four of a flavor," protested Rodney as he hurried over to inspect the pies.

The chicken, Camembert and cranberry pie contained three types of filling and point one four ounces of assorted herbs and spices, as did their other pies, explained the chef when Rodney inquired as to its exact composition when that particular combination caught his fancy. 

"I'd rather have a plain steak pie," said John with a sigh, after finding steak, mushroom and onion, steak, pea and potato, steak, bacon and tomato and several other combinations on the menu, but nothing that said plain steak pie.

"We've got just the thing! Our 'tri-pi-steak' special contains American Angus beef, Japanese Kobe beef and Australian Wagyu beef. It will live on forever in your memory."

"Oh, please," mumbled Rodney around his pie-crust. The aroma had proved too much and he'd made a start on his pie while he waited for John.

"One tri-pi-steak pie it is," ordered John.

 

By the time they'd tried all the games and activities they wanted to, dusk had fallen. 

"Do you want to stay for the fireworks or go home?" asked Rodney.

"Let's stay for the fireworks." John tugged Rodney over to an empty seat beneath a tree.

"You don't want to go back to the arena?" They'd watched a marching band prove geometric theories to music earlier in the day, which had been a sight to behold. Neither would be able to think of Pythagorean triples in quite the same way again.

"No. They got the math all wrong."

Rodney frowned as he mentally flicked through his memory. "No, they didn't. It might have been bizarre, but it wasn't actually wrong."

"They got the perfect numbers wrong."

"Six. Twenty-eight. The representation of four hundred and ninety-six. No, they didn't."

"They left out two."

"Two isn't a perfect number; prime, but not perfect. Did I miss you hitting your head on something?"

"I've always thought two was a perfect number," said John, and he drew Rodney into his arms.

END


End file.
